1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to washing appliances and, more particularly, to a sump assembly for a washing appliance, and an apparatus and method associated therewith.
2. Description of Related Art
A dishwasher typically includes a tub for receiving dishware or other items to be washed and a gravity-fed sump assembly for receiving a washing fluid used to wash the dishware. Such a dishwasher usually includes spray arms, mounted within the tub, in communication with a circulation pump for spraying the washing fluid under pressure onto the dishware or other items. Particles dislodged from the dishware or other items are carried along with the washing fluid toward the sump assembly, which is generally disposed about the lower portion of the tub. Typically, a filtering system may provide for the screening and/or filtering of the particles so that the re-circulated washing fluid supplied by the circulation pump to the spray arms is substantially devoid of particles. Further, the sump assembly may also be in communication with a separate drain pump for removing the washing fluid from the dishwasher via a house drain, wherein the drain pump is typically connected to the sump assembly by a rubber hose and associated clamping members.
As dishwashing machines continue to improve in washing effectiveness, operational quietness, and energy efficiency, consumers may increasingly use dishwashers for a greater percentage of their total dishwashing needs. The effectiveness of a dishwashing machine is often directly related to the conditions associated with the washing fluid used thereby. In this regard, the configuration of the sump assembly, as well as the sump assembly's interaction with other dishwasher components, may often have a significant effect on the condition and flow of the washing fluid within the dishwasher, and accordingly, may affect the efficiency of the dishwashing operation.
Generally, the flow of washing fluid within a sump assembly may be rather turbulent, and the surface features and/or contours of the sump assembly may undesirably produce large eddy formations. Further, the turbulent kinetic energy of the washing fluid can create small pressure perturbations (sound waves) and secondary vortex formations. The turbulent kinetic energy of the washing fluid within the sump assembly may also undesirably lead to rapid bubble formations. These undesirable flow problems may generally limit the efficiency and effectiveness of the dishwashing machine.
In addition, a sump assembly is generally comprised of numerous components, which may be costly to produce and assemble. Servicing or repairing such a sump assembly may be difficult due to the increased number of components and because various tools may be required for assembling and disassembling the sump assembly, which often requires a costly visit by a repairman to service the dishwasher. Another problem associated with a typical sump assembly having numerous components is the lack of commonality amongst sump assembly platforms. Furthermore, the numerous components of the sump assembly may lead to additional problems such as washing fluid leaks at the interacting portions of the sump assembly components.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a sump assembly and associated method for capable of providing improved flow and conditions of the washing fluid therein, while also lessening the number of sump assembly components and reducing the likelihood of washing fluid leaks originating at the sump assembly.